Senri Shiki
Senri Shiki (支葵千里, Shiki Senri?) is o ne of the youngest Night Class members. He works as a model along with his girlfriend, Rima Touya. When the Night Class is given orders to hunt down a level E vampire, Shiki is usually the one we see out hunting the level E vampires. He has a whip-like weapon which develops from his blood. Later in the series is that Senri is fact the son of Rido Kuran, Kaname and Yuki's uncle. Personality Shiki possesses a personality similar to Rima's, he is impassive, and often detached to the rest of the vampires except for Rima and Ichijo, though he rarely expresses emotion at all, even with Rima around. He appears to be lazy and indolent, and may seem like he doesn't care about anything at all because of his reserved nature, he keeps to himself. However, he will stand by his friends' side when there's danger. Appearance Shiki is medium-sized with a pale complexion like other vampires. He has short, thick, wavy, dark reddish hair, almost maroon-colored which he received from his mother, and he has a touch of Rido Kuran's features in the face. His eyes are like sapphires, extremely light blue in color.He stands at 176 cm tall making him the shortest male out of the Night Class. Background Shiki's father is Rido Kuran, thus making Shiki, Kaname Kuran and Yuki Cross cousins, and his mother's uncle is part of the council. His mother was also a former actress, making the Shiki family well known. Not much is told about Shiki's past except that his father Rido died 10 years ago. Shiki is known by the servants of Rido to be his father's puppet, but since awakening after his father's possession of his body, Shiki is no longer a puppet that can be controlled by his father. Plot Summary Shiki's body is currently being possessed by his father's soul, who is supposed to be dead. Though possessed by Rido, Rido claims that having Shiki regain conscious is easier than he had let on. During his fight with Rima, who tries to convince Shiki to fight against Rido and to "Stop being an idiot", Shiki is seen trying to regain control, while Rido is telling him otherwise. Currently, he is at the state of unconsciousness after being controlled by Rido for quite a long time. In Chapter 41, he regained consciousness and after recalling the events that had taken place, apologizes to an unconscious Rima for letting Rido use his body and embraces her. He then protects Rima from a vampire, of whom is a servant of Rido. Shiki is referred to be Rido's puppet. In chapter 43, he carried Rima who is now conscious away from the building before it collapsed. During this, he suddenly confronted Rido who is fighting and glared at him before leaving. Trivia *Shiki last name is combination of shi meaning to support and ki meaning mallow.The ri in Senri means distance *Shiki is roomates with Takuma Ichijo *Senri seems to have inherited his father's ability use blood whip although Rido can use it to grearter degree. *Although Kaname and Shiki are cousins, they've never mentioned it and are barely seen interacting with eachother. *He and Rima share a love for pocky *Like the Ichijo family, the Shiki family is pro-council because his mother's of uncle is memeber of the Vampire Council. *Even through most of his family are purebloods, Shiki himself is not considered a Pureblood because his mother who is an Aristocrat (Level B). Gallery Image:Chara07-1.jpg Image:Vk-op-14.jpg Image:90aaee3d1ee660_full.png Image:Vampire_Knight_Guilty_03-005.jpg Image:Vampire_Knight_Guilty_01-130.jpg Image:Sorprendido.jpg Image:Vlcsnap-5784117.png Image:Vampire_Knight_Guilty_02-108.jpg See Also *Shiki and Rima *Takuma and Shiki Shiki,Senri Shiki,Senri Shiki,Senri Shiki,Senri